Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technical field of intelligent detection, and more particularly, to a method for detecting drowning and a device for detecting drowning.
Description of the Related Art
At present, conventional smart wearable devices mainly focus on a function of day-to-day health condition detection, such as sleep monitoring, heart rate monitoring, respiration monitoring, pedo-metering or the like.
However, such detection functions are relatively simple, and there is not achieved an intelligent, precise, quick detection method and device for some special environments, especially a relatively dangerous environment, for example, an environment where a drowning is happening.